Love This Way
by Sinful Swt
Summary: Another Songfic. Rogue again. She feels that her power is a curse and so desperately wants to be held by none other than Remy. Song is Love This Way- Eden's Crush. Oldie but goodie.


[Disclaimer] I don't XMen Evolution...poo.  
  
[Summary] Another Songfic. Rogue again. She feels that her power is a curse and so desperately wants to be held by none other than Remy. Yah, I love him too. Song is Love This Way- Eden's Crush. Oldie but goodie.  
  
[Author's Note] I'm getting hooked on these songfics. I've fallen in love. Anyways, Please review! Thanks! I hope you enjoy it. BTW, -words between dashes are character's thoughts- and *words between stars are the song lyrics.*  
  
Love This Way  
  
*I wanna run into someone's arms  
  
Lie on a bed of roses  
  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
  
I wanna fall in love  
  
I've got a feeling*  
  
-It's a curse, I say. Not bein able to love anyone else. Knowing right away that you're destined to be alone for the rest of your life. Even though right now in seems like it... more than ever, I'm already in love.-  
  
Rogue was sitting on the couch in the entertainment room. Alone. Like she always was. As she always wanted it to be. Scribbling in her journal, little things that popped in her head. Things she knew she couldn't say out loud.  
  
-But love... me? How's that possible? I'm-- I can't fall in love... it's too much. It's impossible for someone like me to fall head over heels... weak to her knees... to fall... in love?-  
  
*Everybody wants someone to love  
  
Somebody they can trust  
  
Somebody they can touch  
  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
  
To feel understood  
  
To feel passionate  
  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
  
I know I do what about you*  
  
-I feel all weak when he comes in the room. My heart starts beating more rapidly. I feel light, as if I can fly.-  
  
Rogue stopped writing. She was flushed with fever; he had stepped into the room and sat on the couch next to her. He had turned on the T.V. and just watched  
  
-He doesn't even realize I'm here. He doesn't know what I'm thinking. He doesn't know how I shouldn't be feeling.-  
  
Rogue continued just stared at her journal, but every few times she would glimpse at him. And he'd glimpse back.  
  
-He's looking at me; maybe I'm not invisible after all.-  
  
He smiled at her. "Rogue..."  
  
*I wanna be somebody's baby  
  
I want to cry and still feel beautiful  
  
Maybe I really just wanna be myself  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
I got a feeling*  
  
"Yeah" She replied  
  
"Can I ask you something... personal?" he shuts off the T.V.  
  
-I can't just say yes... he'll think something is up.-  
  
"... Depends on how personal..." She quickly said  
  
"Well, do you believe in fate? destiny?" he sat closer to her  
  
*Everybody wants someone to love  
  
Somebody they can trust  
  
Somebody they can touch  
  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
  
Everybody needs a little tenderness*  
  
Her heart started to pump faster and faster "... at times... I mean... am I destined to be untouched forever? Is my fate loneliness?"  
  
"I don't think that's your destiny. I think you'll have another purpose."  
  
"How would you know what my future is?" she didn't want it to seem like she was interested in what he was saying  
  
*To feel understood  
  
To feel passionate  
  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
  
I know I do  
  
What about you  
  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away  
  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna be in love this way  
  
Cause I do*  
  
"I just have a feeling... that you won't be alone for the rest of your life," he sat closer  
  
-I can smell the mint he's been sucking on-  
  
"What do you care?" she shrugged  
  
*I wanna feel like an angel  
  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
  
I wanna see heaven from the inside  
  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
  
Juliet Juliet*  
  
"Parce que je veux être une partie de ce futur" (Because I want to a part of that future) He answered and kissed her lips.  
  
Rogue smiled back, her future was with him. With the one she has been in love with since the beginning, with Gambit.  
  
"Alors vous serez une partie d'elle" (Then you will be a part of it) she kissed him back, placing the journal on the side table.  
  
[Author's Note] I know you are all wondering, "how can this be possible?! Rogue should've killed him by now!" And if you read "Taking Over Me", no this time he didn't use rubber lips! LOL. The answer is simple... mwahahahah because I can!! hahah. Nah just kiddin. If you watched the older episodes of X-Men, the real first ones. you can see that Rogue and Gambit kiss each other once in a while. Something about his powers have evolved and grown to the extent where he has like an electric power aura around him at all times. So when he kisses Rogue all she feels is a little shock. It's something like that. I read about it, and I kinda fergot. So. please review!! 


End file.
